I Am Your Knight
by Neji'sTrueLover
Summary: Hinata meets a strange ninja that only ever comes to her at night. He never reveals his name but Hinata thinks that she knows him. The only problem is, who is the one hiding behind the mask? HinaxNeji,Naru,Sasu,Kiba,Shino,Shika,Choji,Lee
1. I Am Your Guardian

**Neji'sTrueLover: Hello! I got bored and decided to make a Hinax fic. This is my first multi-chapter, so please go easy on me. I suddenly had this idea pop into my head as I was lying awake in my bed at 11:57 p.m. a few days ago and it refused to go away. I did some research on flowers for this story and was pleasantly surprised at some of their meanings. This chapter focuses on the iris-meaning faith, hope, and wisdom.**

**Normal writing means present**

_**Italic writing means past and thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: From now on, I'm only going to put the disclaimer on the first chapter. It just saves time and energy. So here it goes –takes a deep breath- I do NOT own any of the characters from the **_**Naruto**_** series, they belong to the genius Masashi Kishimoto. If they did belong to me, Neji would already be with Hinata and Sasuke would not be such a jerk. (no offence!)**

**Me: I hope that you all enjoy the first chapter of -I Am Your Knight-**

It had been fourteen days, twelve hours, and twenty…seven minutes since Neji had left for his mission, but Hinata wasn't counting.

Hinata sat near her bedroom window, fingers mindlessly drumming, as she stared into the vastly _empty_ courtyard. Her eyes were glued to the main entrance gate as if willing her nii-san to appear.

It's not that she didn't trust he was alright, no she knew that he was a very talented shinobi, but the last time he went on a solo Jonin mission he returned mattered, chakra-drained, and barely alive…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hinata rushed to the hospital when a servant had told her that Neji had returned. Running past the many civilians, she managed to make the normally fifteen minute trip skim into a five one: a new record. After receiving the room number she wanted, Hinata sped to her destination._

_Quickly finding it on the fourth floor, Hinata took a deep breath and gathered all her courage to welcome Neji back. She slid the door open, stepped inside, and froze. Her already opened mouth, to say her greetings, refused to make any noise._

_Lying on the bed was a…doll. A horrible figure meant to look like her cousin. The doll had many deep wounds, some still heavily bleeding, with bloodied clothes covering it. It had many needles, funny how they knew that the _real_ Neji hated needles, poking into its arms: a clear liquid being drained from them. The doll's body was still, obviously, but they had a breathing mask that covered the mouth and nose. And its skin, its pale, transparent skin, was bleached white: the painted veins the only color it was given._

_On the left bedside stood the Hokage, Tsunade, talking to her apprentice, Sakura, and her assistant, Shizune. "-Barely stopped the blood flow. Getting his heart to start again was very lucky."_

_Then another sound caught Hinata's attention: a loud, thump-like ring coming from the opposite side of the bed. A ding, which was normally associated with a heart monitor, that had long intervals between each beep brought Hinata back to reality._

"_Neji!" Her yell alerted the females of her presence and leapt to withhold her from running to Neji's side. Hinata thrashed against them, doing everything she could for them to release her, until Tsunade gently pressed her pressure point and she fell unconscious._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she awoke, Hinata was properly told of Neji's condition: he was attacked on his return trip home by three S-class criminals, all of whom were defeated, but not without a price. A fractured rib had pierced his right lung, draining blood into the injured organ. Most of his chakra was drained, leaving him unable to recover quickly and harmlessly. Disregarding his many external bruises and wounds, the most deadly damage was inflicted to his heart, which had given out for a few minutes.

Tsunade had suggested placing him in a small coma so that he could heal without interruption. Hinata opposed the idea stubbornly until the logical portion of her brain returned: Neji would recover much faster asleep than if he was conscious and tried to escape.

She hesitantly agreed.

So, ever since he was put under, Hinata had stayed next to his bedside, whispering comforting words and telling him of daily happenings.

And she always brought a single flower to mark the passage of time. The flower remained the same: a delicate, fragile, beautiful white iris. Neji's favorite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_On the seventeenth day since Neji was admitted to the hospital, Hinata walked to her cousin's room, as routine, and peered inside the small window to make sure that he was there. But instead of seeing her comatose nii-san, she noticed a change in his form: his eyes were twitching. Slowly, breathlessly, Neji opened his luminescent eyes and looked around. He relieved himself of the oxygen mask and shakily pushed himself upright. Hinata was about to run to his side when she saw him notice the light lavender vase filled with the white irises._

_He tenderly plucked one from the group and brought it closer. _

_Hinata saw within his eyes a gentle and loving look she had not seen in him since their childhood days._

_`He likes them.`_

_Wiping at the tears that had suddenly emerged, Hinata backed away from the door and ran._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata wasn't positive if he had known she was there, but she was convinced that Sakura had told Neji about his daily visitor. He never brought it up, but Neji was undoubtedly kinder to her, if that was possible.

As they grew older, Neji had decided that he would try to become nicer to Hinata after all the years of hatred. Now, at eighteen, Neji had become the brother-like figure to his cousin.

Hinata sighed, and just as she was about to give up hope that her nii-san would return that day, she spotted a lone person walking through the gates. She recognized the unforgettably confident stride and ran to greet her cousin.

Neji was exhausted; his body yearned for a shower and a long nap. His feet were resilient: he practically had to drag himself to the house when a warm body collided with his.

Surprisingly, the touch wasn't painful. The smell of irises drifted to him as he wrapped his arms around a familiar figure.

"Okaeri," she whispered.

"Tadaima," he murmured back.

Hinata subtly nuzzled closer to Neji's chest when she realized their position. She shot backward. "I-I'm sorry. That w-was rude o-of m-me. H-how was your m-mission?"

Neji inwardly frowned as he saw her retreat away from him and the wind blew against his still open arms. "Fine. It was a success."

She nodded. Her gaze drifted to a crimson area on his chest. She gasped. "W-what happened?!" She reached out to caress the wound as her perfectly shaped eyebrows drew in together.

Neji watched as she fussed over his minor cut. "It's nothing serious. I just need to wrap it and it'll be fine." She inched back slowly; looking as if to say something, but decided against it.

'_She still has no confidence.'_ He studied her with a steady eye. He softly whispered, "What would you do if I wasn't around?"

She uncontrollably flinched, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the elder of the two, and lowered her head. "I-I don't know. I w-wouldn't b-be able to t-trust the w-world a-again."

Neji nodded, slightly perturbed by her answer, and led his younger cousin inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late at night, Hinata was readying herself for bed. She was combing through her long, indigo hair when a tap caught her attention. She walked to her window tensely; her hand slightly outstretched toward her nightstand and kunai pouch, and opened the glass.

First she saw no one, but a rustle of leaves drew her gaze and she was staring at another figure. She opened her mouth to scream, but the ninja caught her before she could.

Frightened, she reached for her weapons. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Her muscles instantly relaxed at the polite and gentle voice. The ninja saw that she wasn't going to make any loud noise and released her. Hinata took a step back to better see who the person was; the figure had bandages covering his eyes, yet she somehow knew that they could still see her, and a scarf was wrapped around their mouth. It was too dark for her to see any of their physical body features.

"May I can inside?" Their voice was muffled, but undeniably a man's. He sounded oddly familiar. Hinata was so lost in her own thoughts that she barely noticed that she had allowed him to enter.

The metal headband tied around the ninja's arm glinted in the moonlight. It had the symbol of the Leaf village. Hinata calmed. "W-what is i-it y-you wanted?" He leaned against her wall. "I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"About anything."

Hinata at first didn't say anything, but after standing in his easy presence, she caved. Only telling the minor details, like her favorite color and bird, she eased into a flowing conversation with the stranger. And, unexplainably, she had fun.

Though they exchanged a lot of thoughts, the only information that she had gotten out of him was that he was in his upper teens. Like her.

After talking for what seemed like hours, the mystery ninja held up a hand. "It's time for me to go." Walking to the still open window, he readied himself for a quick leap into the trees.

"W-wait!" Hinata had an urge to keep him close. "W-will I ever s-see y-you again?" Even though his mouth was covered, she knew that he was smiling. "Only if you want me to."

Hinata blushed. He was preparing to leave again when a question overcame her. "W-who are you?"

The young ninja turned to face her and chuckled. "I am your guardian." He jumped backward into the night and disappeared.

Hinata, disappointed in the answer, locked the window. She glanced outside again and could hardly believe that she had talked to, no, had a full conversation with, a man she didn't know. _`Was I in a genjutsu?`_

But as she walked back to her bed, she saw an out of place flower lying atop her pillow.

A single white iris.


	2. I Am Your Comrade

**Me: Here is chapter two of –I Am Your Knight- I reeeeeally hope that you like it. I wanted to get the first two chapters out fast, to see if anyone would read it, but the next ones might take longer to make. I'll try to have the next chapter done by…Tuesday. Yep. Definitely Tuesday. By the way, in my mind I have only envisioned this story to be about nine chapters, (possibly ten if I add an epilogue), for all the eight Leaf guys of **_**Naruto**_**. The ninth will reveal who the mysterious ninja ****really**** is. This chapter focuses on the violet lily-meaning purity and modesty. **

**Me: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Hinata awoke with the first of the sun's rays illuminating her room. She shed her eyes away from the harsh light as something `thudded` to the floor. She glanced to the object: the white iris and memories of the late night flooded her mind.

Covering her mouth to silent a gasp, Hinata realized that what occurred was not a dream.

Picking up the flower, she carefully placed it on her desk as she entered her private bathroom. She prepared the water for her morning shower and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin looked pale, even more than usual, and with her dark hair curtaining her face, she appeared to be just like a porcelain doll: weak, delicate, and completely helpless.

Hinata jumped into the still cold water, hardly noticing the icy touch.

It's not that she, or anyone else, saw her as a doll; ever since her first chunin exam where she faced against Neji, Hinata had trained hard and grew into a very capable kunochi of the Leaf. She had risen to the rank of Jonin under Neji's strict training, and she had hoped to follow in his footsteps by applying to the Anbu.

Neji had already taken a mock exam many times, always passing, but could not legally join until he reached the age of twenty-one: where he would be old enough to not be under the Head's control of his shinobi placement.

Hinata had always felt guilty because she could join Anbu as soon as she reached the skill level without much trouble; Neji's limitation was set by her father because he believed that it would be better if Neji concentrated on being her protector solely.

Hinata ground her teeth. She absolutely **hated **that Nejiwas lower in status then her just because he was from the Branch House.

Snapping the water off, Hinata stepped out of her shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

_`Someday,` _she promised to herself, to Neji, `_I'll free you of your chains Neji. Just wait a little longer.`_

Even though she had indeed gained strength and was no longer seen as a failure to her father, the leadership title was still just out of her reach. The council still favored her younger sister, Hanabi, to take over the clan, so they refused to hold the leadership ceremony until Hinata's twenty-second birthday. That way they would have plenty of time to convince Hiashi to disinherit his elder daughter.

Or until she was dead. Whichever came first.

Brushing the comb through her grown out, midnight blue hair, Hinata marveled at how easily it fell perfectly into place. Satisfied with her look, Hinata walked back into her room to get ready for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the many hallways leading to the kitchen, Hinata politely nodded and waved to each person she passed.

Despite her not believing, Hinata was greatly liked in both Houses. The Branch looked to her as their only hope: they wanted to have some respect within the clan, and Hinata was the one who would put that effect into motion. The Main House, or the ones the heiress talked to more often, agreed that the Hyuga needed to change or possibly end up the same as the Uchiha clan, and Hinata was the person who had the same vision and had plans on how to stop it.

Gliding to the room that held many intoxicating aromas, Hinata was shocked to see that it was only her cousin who was in the room. Coolly leaning against the marble surface of the countertop, Neji slowly ate a red apple that Hinata had come home with only yesterday. He glanced to the doorway to see who it was that entered and hid an almost nonexistent smile behind the fruit in his hand.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Hinata too chose an apple for her breakfast and sat in a chair that was mildly closer to Neji. "W-what are you planning o-on doing today?"

Neji shrugged. "Possibly train with my team mostly. I have a meeting to go to at four with a new group of Jonin I have to be `introduced` to." His tone easily made invisible air quotations around `introduced.` "It's just a cover up for watching after a bunch of newbie's for Lady Tsunade." Hinata tried not to laugh at her cousin's misfortune.

Mainly she was always the one to meet the newcomers and teach them how to act as a team with people they **always** seemed to hate. Apparently, Lady Tsunade was being kind to her. "Sounds like fun." Neji playfully winced. Hinata chuckled.

The elder of the two trailed his eyes to stare at the younger as she laughed. "You look pale. Did you get enough sleep?" Hinata stopped laughing and evaded Neji's gaze. "Y-yes…Did y-you happen t-to h-hear anything last night?" Neji didn't look convinced.

"No, except you opening your window. You shouldn't be so trusting that no one will try to enter as you sleep." Since he was fourteen, Neji had been moved to the next door bedroom so that he could be by Hinata at night.

Hinata was about to retort to the `I am not a child` speech when another Hyuga entered the kitchen. "Nee-chan, Father wishes to speak to you in his office." Hanabi. Hinata looked to her sister with barely concealed worry. The Hyuga Head normally never talked to her unless it was important, and she always wanted to cry after speaking to him.

Hanabi's eyes held the same worry. Hinata was like a mother to her, and she wasn't naïve: she knew that Hinata was technically an adult and of marriageable age. If push came to shove, Hiashi would undoubtedly give his eldest daughter away to a respectable man should the clan gain some type of status.

But mostly, she just didn't want to see her nee-chan cry.

Suddenly, Neji's hand was on Hinata's shoulder. He tried to look impassive. "It'll be alright. Don't worry. If you need me just send a messenger bird and I'll come in a heartbeat." Hinata shook her head. She didn't want Neji to be paranoid about watching for summoned birds when he already had so much to do.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan." Hinata placed a kiss atop her sister's head, gave Neji a strained smile, and made her way to her father.

The halls were oddly deserted, dim, as if wanting to display her future in front of her very eyes.

Reaching the room of her father, Hinata knocked twice. "Enter." She obeyed the command and gracefully, elegantly, robotically, bowed and kneeled on the exact spot she was taught through many years of harsh practicing. "Hello Father." It took everything she had to not stutter in his presence: she was reprimanded painfully the last time she did.

Hiashi gravely gazed at his daughter. Hinata bowed lower, clenching her muscles with years of Jonin training to stop herself from shaking. "Raise your head Hinata." She straightened her spine in tense anxiousness. Hiashi's eyes seemed to unnoticeably soften. "There is no need for you to be so strained with me, Hinata. You have proven yourself to have the confidence the next Hyuga Head should have."

Hinata's eyes widened. Does he mean-? "Father?"

Hiashi's mouth twitched. "The council had decided that you shall become the next clan leader in your nineteenth year."

Hinata couldn't believe what he said: she would become the next Head of the clan. She could finally help the people she cared about. She wouldn't be married off to a different clan. She wouldn't have to be married to some stranger…

"There is one thing though."

Hinata's experience in the heavens came crashing down. "…What?" Hiashi looked grim. "In order to convince them to unquestionably give you your birthright, I needed to meet a request."

Hinata's throat tightened. "What type of `request`?"

The clan Head sighed. "They don't believe that you are capable of running the clan by yourself. For now at least. So their request was that you had to get married before your eighteenth birthday."

Her eighteenth birthday? But that was only seven months away. "There is no time," she whispered through unmoving lips.

"That is why…the second portion of their request was that they would choose who your husband will be." Hinata felt as if she had just been punched. "I see…"

"I will do my best to convince them to reconsider that portion, but most likely the only thing I can do is give them my opinion of whom is best. They will listen, but the final decision is theirs alone." Hinata was finding it more difficult to stay unmoving, but, strangely, she didn't feel like crying. She knew that she should have tears pricking at her eyes, but there was nothing. No feeling whatsoever.

And that frightened her.

"I understand." Hiashi shook his head. "You are strong my daughter. I know that you will do what is best." Of course she would do what was best for the clan. That is what she always did.

Hiashi saw that she was losing against her trembling. "You can leave now." Hinata stood, bowed to her father, and calmly walked out the door.

She eased her way past the now crowded hallways and to the outside. There, she jumped into the trees as fast she could.

Running through the trees, feeling the wind against her face, calmed her a bit but it was not until she saw her teammate that she stopped her run. She dropped to the ground beneath her and stared at her bug loving friend. "Shino…"

Shino immediately understood that there was something wrong with his female team member and calmly eased to her side. "What's wrong?" Hinata shook her head and he led her to sit underneath the shadow of a tree, surrounded by many violet lilies. He watched as her body shook in repressed emotions, but emptiness clouded her eyes. "Hinata, tell me what happened."

So she told him. She repeated every word, action, and movement that was made in the meeting with her father.

"And now I have to get married to someone the council chooses." Hinata's voice was filled with shallow thought, but was otherwise the same as her still fogged eyes.

"So you're going to get married," Shino stated out loud.

"I-I have to. It's the only way I c-can make my fellow clan m-members happy."

Shino frowned behind his tall color. "At the cost of your own happiness." Hinata let out a hollow laugh. "It's so strange. I feel like I should be crying, releasing my emotions, but the tears refuse to come: as if I've lost my ability to cry."

"You shouldn't keep things inside." Hinata gave another hollow laugh. "You'd be surprised by how m-much it helps."

Shino had nothing he could reply with, so instead he plucked one of the violet lilies and handed it to her. Hinata, surprised, took it numbly. "I will be here for you, Hinata. That will never change: I am your comrade."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata laid on her bed, staring at the white ceiling, her mind was in utter chaos: first her marriage, then the way Shino had given her the flower. She placed it in a complimentary sky blue vase in the kitchen, personally not wanting it to loom over her as she thought about her future.

Her chest ached painfully from the encased emotions, but the trigger had yet to come to release her tears.

A light tap came from the outer side of the window and Hinata looked toward it. There, standing in all his mysterious glory, was the ninja that had come to her the night before. She immediately went to let him in.

"Hello," he said in his muffled but familiar voice. "Thought that I would come to see you again." Hinata blinked as he walked to her bed and pat the mattress, inviting her to sit down. He leaned against her desk on the opposite side so as to watch her. She took his invitation. "So what is on your mind today?"

For the second time that day, Hinata repeated the events within the last twenty-four hours. She couldn't remember when she started inching closer to him, but at the end of her tale, she was sobbing into the man's chest. What was even odder was that she didn't remember when he had put his arms around her either.

For the remainder of the time, Hinata cried while the ninja held her tightly, protectively, and never once let her go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When her mind came to, Hinata felt that she was lying on her bed, tucked comfortably under the covers. She refused to get up as her thoughts returned to the night. `_Was that all a dream? Did he really comfort me?`_

Hinata was unsure, until her eyes opened and she turned her attention to the side. There, placed perfectly next to her head, was a flower with a small note hidden underneath. Written in elegant handwriting were the words: `I am your comrade.`

The flower was a violet lily.


	3. I Am Your Friend

**Me: -yawns and pretends to be awake- Hello people. I feel like it's been a million years since I've last been awake. Returning to school is always horrible TT_TT Thie chapter focuses on the orchid-meaning love, beauty, and refinement.**

**Hinata: Neji'sTrueLover has started working on the sequel of Behind The Barriers, so she might take longer to update I Am Your Knight. **

**Me: But don't worry! I'll have the next chapter up by…**

**Neji: Saturday**

**Me: Sat…yeah. –yawns- I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and that you'll continue to stay with me until the end. –crawls into bed a falls asleep-**

Many days have passed since Hinata last saw the mysterious ninja. It had also been that long since she had last spoken to her father. Hinata had refused to speak about her engagement with anyone, but talk had reached her sister, who, in turn, had told her friends in the Academy, who told their parents, who spread many rumors throughout the village.

Now wherever she went, Hinata received barely concealed sympathetic glances.

Hinata walked aimlessly around the village, taking much measure to keep her gaze down and avoid all the staring eyes. She easily glided past all her favorite shops, not feeling the need to spend money; ignored all the restaurants, not finding it in herself to be hungry; and shed away from the training grounds, already suffering from lack of sleep exhaustion.

Readying herself to go see if Lady Tsunade had any short out of town missions, Hinata heard her name being called from behind. "Hinata-chan wait up!" She turned and saw the always exuberant teen Uzumaki running toward her.

Taking a skip sideways, Hinata avoided a collision with the blue-eyed ninja. "H-hello Naruto-kun." Naruto showed one of his many brilliant smiles as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey Hinata-chan."

Hinata easily noticed the expertly packaged bundle of blue orchids tucked beneath Naruto's arm. "What are t-those for?" Naruto blinked, confused, until she pointed to the flowers. "Oh! Sakura wanted to give these to Master Kakashi because he had to go to the hospital from his last mission, but she had to go on one today. So she asked me to give them to him."

Hinata smiled. Truth be told, the feelings she held for her energetic friend had almost completely disappeared a few years ago. She never told him, but Hinata felt that it would be best if they remained as close as they were already instead of trying to go further. "T-that's very kind of y-you."

Naruto's cheeks tinted a light red when she smiled at him. Though he still had feelings for his pink-haired teammate, he knew that something had started growing in his heart for the female Hyuga. "Thanks." An awkward silence fell between them. "Are you doing anything right now, Hinata-chan?" She shook her head no. "I was just going to see if Lady Tsunade had any mission that needed to be done."

Naruto beamed. "Well would you like to walk with me to the hospital?" The Konoha Hospital was on the opposite side of where they were. Hinata thought that it would be a good chance to exert a few minutes of her boring day. "I'd l-like that."

As Naruto led the way, Hinata subtly combed her fingers through her indigo hair. The male ninja noticed. "You look really pretty today Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt that she should blush, but didn't. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Silently, they continued on. For the first few minutes, Naruto's eyes continued to drift back to his companion. He studied her features carefully, then remembered a conversation he overheard earlier in the morning. "So…" he started nonchalantly. "I heard that you were engaged."

Hinata stiffened, then sighed. "It was necessary in order for me to take the Head of Hyuga position."

"Do you know who is it?"

"No."

"Then why are you sacrificing yourself to a person you don't know?" Hinata winced. There were just some things that Naruto was incapable of understanding. "Because I'll be able to finally complete the promises I always told everyone I would…I'll finally be able to show everyone that I'm not the weak little girl they think I still am."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "You put too much pressure on yourself, Hinata-chan," he whispered. They walked the remainder in silence.

As they neared the building, the couple's footing slowed until the colossal white brick Konoha Hospital towered over them. Its shadow covered both; shading them from the harsh sun.

"So I guess this is the end," the Heiress said, keeping her eyes on the ground. Naruto didn't want to leave her alone. "Hey Hinata-chan, do you want-" A Leaf nin covered by the shadows leapt to intervene Naruto mid sentence. Said ninja jumped backward in surprise; Hinata's muscles tensed.

"Good afternoon Hinata-sama."

Naruto took a breath to settle his heart. "Neji! You nearly scared the crap outta me!"

Neji nodded. "It's good to see you too, Naruto." The blonde grumbled as he worked to pick up the flowers he dropped. "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes to have a short word with you." Hinata flinched, already knowing that it was to be about her engagement. Naruto stood in front of her. "W-well it's time f-for us t-to say goodbye Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded disappointedly, then his entire face lit up. Neji could have sworn that he saw a light bulb appear atop his head.

The future Hokage searched through the bundle of the flowers, making sure to pick the nicest of them all, and handed it to Hinata. "Here Hinata-chan, take this as a reminder that I'll always be here if you need me." His eyes softened. "I am your friend."

Hinata took the blue orchid and brought it closer to her heart. "T-thank you." Naruto smiled happily and ran inside the hospital building. "I'll see you later Hinata-chan!"

Hinata sighed and was prepared to tell her cousin that she was ready to go, when she noticed that his teeth were clenched. "Is s-something wrong Neji-nii-san?" Neji immediately became stoic. "No. Let us go home." Hinata was unconvinced but decided to let it go.

Throughout the entire walk, Neji glared at the flower Hinata held tightly between her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata watched her reflection with detached eyes.

All her father wanted to say to her was that there was to be a council meeting the next day and that she needed to attend. The message itself wasn't unexpected: they all would need to meet sooner or later to discuss when they were to announce her as the next leader. But Hiashi said that Neji would also need to attend.

Because Neji was her protector, he would need to be included whenever something were to happen to her.

Like the reveal of her future husband.

The council had already decided on her husband. And she would know who it was tomorrow.

Hinata's eyes noticed her still open window and she stood to close it. When she came closer, though, a mighty gust of wind caused her to shield her eyes. The breeze was abnormally cold for the month of late May.

When she was able to reopen her eyes, Hinata came face to face with the shadowed ninja. Through her Jonin training, she was able to stop herself from jumping back.

"Good evening Miss Hinata." He effortlessly relaxed against the wall, casually supporting himself with his shoulders. "I heard that you were going to know your husband tomorrow." Hinata pretended to pluck feathers off her bed. "You h-heard correctly."

"I see." His tone was so cool, nonchalant, as if he didn't realize that she was most likely younger then him. "Do you want to?" Hinata stopped her act and looked to her lap. "If it is what's best for the clan." The ninja came closer, making sure to remain hidden within the shadows, but pulled Hinata to him gently. "That doesn't answer my question: Do you want to get married?"

Hinata took a breath. "If I had time to know him, then it wouldn't be so bad…" She tried to pull away.

The ninja wouldn't let her. "And if you don't?" Hinata stopped struggling. "`If?`"

"What if you knew him already? Would you still be sad?" He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "…I don't know," she answered truthfully. The ninja lowered his head. Hinata looked up to him and her eyes widened.

If he just moved a little into the light, she would be able to see his eyes through the bandages.

Hinata tried to lead him, inch by inch, into the lighter part of her room. `_Just one more step-!`_

The ninja returned to his normal height. "I think it'd be best if I leave." Hinata was about to oppose when he traced the faint bags underneath her eyes. "You haven't had much sleep and it's beginning to show."

"But-!" He placed a finger over Hinata's mouth to silence her. "There will be more time to talk later. Right now, you should get to sleep." His finger stalled on her lips before moving away.

He softly took a strand of her hair and put his scarf covered mouth to it.

Releasing her altogether, the ninja walked to the window. "P-please won't you t-tell me who you are?" Hinata pleaded before he could get too far. He laughed. "I am your friend." Grabbing the glass behind him, the ninja jumped out and gracefully closed the window.

"You should be more careful Miss Hinata. Just about anyone could get in if you leave yourself open like this." Leaping into the trees, the ninja disappeared.

Hinata sighed, once again dissatisfied at the answer, when she noticed her reflection in her desk mirror. Running to the glass object, she gently touched the soft petals of a flower intertwined perfectly in her hair:

A blue orchid.


	4. I Am Your Shield

**Me:-crawls out from behind a rock- **

**Neji:-throws a rock at Neji'sTrueLover-Where have you been?**

**Me:-rubs head where rock contacted-Thanks Neji. Now I won't be able to think for a week.**

**Neji: Like that's the reason**

**Me: I'm so sorry!!!-falls to the ground in a never ending line of bows-I know I promised to update…weeks…ago, but a family problem came up and I kinda felt depressed and unwilling to write. It hit my entire family really hard, especially since it fell so close to the holidays, and I just couldn't write…But now I'm back! **

**Neji: I can't believed I wanted her back, what was wrong with me?**

**Me: It's because you love me so much! This chapter is based on the snowdrop-meaning hope and affection.**

_`What have I done to upset the Fates?` _Hinata thought, staring at her reflection as she prepared herself for the meeting with the council. She gently brushed a light powder onto her cheeks, making her already pale skin turn more translucent, and traced her eyes with an invisible silver eye shadow.

Standing, she eased out the creases of her pale blue kimono: the fabric had many intricate symbols embedded on the sash and trims of the sleeves. The garment itself looked beautiful on her; Hinata thought it made her look like a porcelain doll.

Her hair was very beautifully done: the midnight tresses pulled back into a low ponytail, oddly reminding Hinata of how Neji wore his, with her bangs framing her now more angled face.

Anyone would say she appeared like a fallen angel, Hinata believed that it would be more appropriate to say a glass statue.

A light knock came from the door. "Are you ready Hinata-same? The meeting is starting soon." Hinata opened her bedroom door and faced her escort. "Y-yes Neji-nii-san, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stood still in front of the council room. Her hand was already outstretched to knock on the wooden door, but refused to make any movement. Neji, noticing his cousin's hesitance, placed his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever happens-"

"Will not be changed," Hinata finished, clearly copying a line she had heard some time in her life. "I'm r-ready." Her knuckles made contact and instantly a commanding 'Come in' allowed them entrance. Hinata took a deep breath and led them inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting itself, even though insightful, could have been described in one word: boring. Hinata and Neji, despite being in the Jonin rank, could only remain still because of their harsh training in their youth to never make any unnecessary movement in the presence of elders.

Though, even the Hyuga prodigy felt like groaning in annoyance every time an elder started a new topic.

"Now that this is taken care of," the Head Elder Hirino said, replacing the 'new dinner and desert menu', _`Kami please help us,`_ Hinata thought, glanced at each individual in the room. His gaze finally stopped on the Heiress. "We will begin our final matter of the day: Hinata-sama's betrothed." Hinata felt her heartbeat pick up speed and breathed deeply to calm it.

"After much thought, we have come to a final decision: Hinata-sama," all eyes, whether involuntary or not, glanced at her, "you're future husband shall be…Hiroto Hyuga of the Main House." For a split second the entire world seemed to stop, a grace period where all thoughts seemed to disappear, then a loud explosion caught everyone's attention.

"What?!" Both Hiashi and Neji simultaneously released their disagreement to the council's decision.

Hiroto Hyuga was known throughout the entire Hyuga clan as one thing and one thing only: a playboy. He would flirt, kiss, and cheat behind any girl's back. If Hinata remembered correctly, he had once gotten into a fight for being caught in bed with another man's wife.

Hiroto was also power-hungry. His main objective was to gain social status among the clan so that he would be seen by everyone throughout the village. Neji and Hiashi knew that if he was to marry Hinata, she would have no chance to take her position as clan Head for he would steal the title from under her.

"There is no way I'm allowing my daughter to marry that man-"

"Hinata-sama's name would be ruined! He would never remain faithful to her-"

"The Heiress is the one to rule the clan, not some trash found on the ground-"

"Stop." Hinata's command was a soft whisper, but it held more effect then the shouting of her father and cousin. All eyes were on her. "If Hiroto is who the council has chosen, then he is who I shall marry. Their decision is what we follow, is that not what you agreed to, Father?" Hiashi, emotions still slightly raw and frayed, allowed a sliver of regret to be seen through his eyes. "I will keep my end of the agreement and marry before my eighteenth birthday, and you shall let me bare my birthright without question."

Hinata found that it was getting increasingly difficult for her to keep her voice even. She stood. "If that was the final topic, I request that this meeting be adjourned and we all return to our daily duties." Hinata's father's eyes held pride in his daughter, but hidden underneath was the undeniable shadow of sadness. Neji's eyes were empty.

A soft tap reminded the entire room of the outside world and Hinata went to open the door. A Branch House servant stood facing her with a wind-blown expression. "A message from Tsunade-sama Milady: she has requested your assistance for a mission." Hinata looked to her father and saw him nod his head in approval. She ran to her room to wash off the makeup and change into her own personal Jonin uniform of skintight, black knee length pants and a formfitting black sleeveless, shoulder less top. Grabbing her weapon's pouch and arm length fingerless gloves, Hinata sped to the front of her home.

She finished changing and was out of the compound in less than five minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata watch out!" At the sudden command, Hinata barely evaded the fatal attack that was directed toward her heart. Taking hold of the enemy's wrist, the lavender-eyed Hyuga sent a chakra blow through his chest. "Thank you Kiba!" Her partner replied with a grunt as he threw another opponent into a tree.

Hinata thought that the mission would be simple: deliver a scroll to the land of Stars and return with their reply.

Tsunade had said nothing about being attacked by a herd of rogue ninja.

"Kiba!" Together, the two elite Jonin stood back to back, surrounded by the forwarding ninja. "How many are there?" Hinata counted silently with her alert Byakugan. "…Ten not counting the four Akamaru are against and the ones we already took down."

"Tsk," Kiba clicked his tongue and sniffed the air. "So what's our plan of attack?" Hinata tensed the muscles in her already outstretched hand. Subtly lowering herself into her Hyuga Gentle Fist stance, the Heiress whispered softly, "Tell Akamaru to lead the ninja here. If you can get them all to focus on me, I'll use my 64 Palms technique."

"A one blow finish, I like it." Kiba whistled. "Akamaru!" A low rumbling shook the ground beneath the ninja's feet and a large white wolf-like beast emerged from the trees. Three rogue nin followed after. "Are you ready Hinata?" The female nodded and the man-beast duo jumped away. When they appeared to have deserted their teammate, the opposing nin hurried forward.

Hinata stood her ground. "Protection of the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" Activating her hidden technique, every ninja that came into contact was thrown back into the trees and was knocked unconscious.

As the last of the ninja fell, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and gently swayed on her feet. "Hinata behind you!" The girl had no time to deflect the surprise attack and heard metal collide with flesh as a warm liquid dripped down her back.

With a loud thud, the body of her cellmate collapsed to the ground. "Kiba!" Akamaru, with his claws outstretched, attacked the sole nin who threw the shuriken. Hinata kneeled next to her fallen friend and tried to stop the blood flow. "Hold on Kiba, you'll be alright. Don't you dare leave me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so sorry." Hinata sat in the visitor chair placed next to Kiba's bedside. Her head bowed, the Heiress continuously mumbled apologizes to the always grinning Inuzuka. "For the last time it wasn't your fault Hinata-chan. If anyone's to blame it should be Akamaru: he should make sure that his opponents are really dead." Even though it was meant as a joke, the oversized dog whined from the outside of the window.

Hinata glanced at his from under her bangs. Though the wounds weren't fatal, she still felt guilty that she wasn't able to help him as much. "But I should have known that he was behind me. If I had-"

"Hinata-chan," Kiba sighed, "it takes a lot out of you to do your technique, let alone after rigorous traveling and fighting. You should be proud: you not only single-handedly defeated the enemy, you had enough energy to lead Akamaru back to the village." He took her hand and brought it closer to him. "I'm proud of you."

Hinata stared in wonder at their joined hands. "Kiba-kun…" The Inuzuka, with his other empty hand, reached for the filled vase, occupied by the many silver snowdrops Hinata had brought back from the land of Stars, and plucked one out of the bunch.

He sniffed it. "These remind me a lot of you." Capturing her other hand, Kiba placed the snowdrop in-between both of them. "The color, its beauty, the unique smell, everything." He lowered his head to rub his cheek against the opposite side of his palm. "I don't want you to feel bad because of me, Hinata-chan. I'm glad I was able to protect you: I am your shield."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata, inwardly shivering, replayed all the events of her day. _`Was it only a day? It seemed like an eternity.` _in her mind. `_I'm getting married to Hiroto…and Kiba…I'm not sure what happened with Kiba.`_

A flutter of wings cam from the outer grounds and Hinata swiveled to see the cause. A teenage male stood proudly as he waited for her to allow him entrance.

Hinata practically ran to greet him.

The ninja leapt inside yet remained in a crouched position a full two seconds longer than normal. Hinata stared at his too stiff posture. "You're hurt." The male gave a muffled laugh. "It was an accident, I'm ashamed to admit. Nothing serious."

"Y-you got into a-an accident?" Hinata's tone emphasized the `you`.

"It could happen to anyone." His voice was less playful. "Do you know your future?" Hinata blinked, then her eyes glazed in understanding. "You mean my betrothed." He didn't move. "Y-yes, I did find out who it is."

Hinata could almost **feel** his eyes searching her expression. "And do you like him?" Hinata felt the familiar prick of tears behind her eyes, but refused to allow herself to cry in front of him again. She slowly shook her head, not trusting her voice.

The ninja released a sigh a carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. "Who would **you** like to marry?" Hinata, startled, looked to him. Who would she like to marry? If she had to spend the rest of her life with… "I don't know."

He subtly rubbed her arm. "When you figure it out I'd like to know." That released Hinata from her daze. She glanced at him. "Why? W-why would you p-possibly want to know who I like?"

The ninja lowered himself to her height and pressed his scarf-covered mouth to her forehead. He placed an object into her hands and regained his posture. "I want to be the one who protects you. I want to protect your smile." He caressed her cheek. "I am your shield."

Hinata quickly blinked, yet in that split second the mystery ninja disappeared. A flutter of wings sounded outside her closed window.

_`If I had to spend the rest of my life with…`_

Hinata glanced down to the gift in her hands:

A silver snowdrop.


	5. I Am Your Sword

**Me: Well this is chapter five of –I Am Your Knight- How does everyone like it? For me this chapter was really hard because I kept getting distracted by my ideas for the later chapters. They kept getting in the way! **

**Neji: Stop complaining. At least you have ideas instead of being an airhead for the rest of the story**

**Me:-pouts- In this chapter you might notice the two poems I included. I just want to make one thing clear: I was too lazy to look up any poems that would fit with the storyline, so I made them up. You should try it one day, they are a lot harder then you think :) Also, this chapter is based on the black dahlia-meaning dignity, elegance, and good taste**

The next morning Hinata awoke to the sound of something scraping against her window. Jumping from her bed, she ran to the noise and opened the glass border. Sitting patiently on the grass below was TonTon: Shizune's comical pet pig. In his mouth was a scroll that Hinata took questionably and he ran off.

Deep within the dark confinements of her heart, Hinata smothered the growing sensation of disappointment.

Hinata opened the scroll, hurriedly reading over the summons of a new mission Lady Tsunade had ordered her on. Noting that the mission started in less than two hours, Hinata resealed the scroll, placed it on her desktop, and prepared her needs for the day.

Stepping into her washroom, Hinata made a mental note to destroy the scroll before she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pale-eyed Hyuga Heiress walked to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast, yet once she entered the room, a figure caught her attention. "Good m-morning Neji-nii-san." Said male glanced up from reading the back of a cereal box and watched as his cousin picked and started eating an apple. "Good morning." He continued to survey her with unmoving eyes. "What are you doing today?"

Hinata looked to him. "Lady Tsunade has assigned me on a m-mission today: I-I have to meet with my partner soon." Neji's eyebrows rose. "Already? I would think that she would have waited…"

Hinata starting fiddling with her breakfast and did not notice as her younger sister entered the kitchen. The Heiress was so engrossed in the object that she missed Hanabi's silver eyes widening and Neji sending her a hard glare that stopped her from speaking.

Hinata caught her sudden intake of breath and looked at the doorway. "A-ah-! Good morning Hanabi-chan." The youngest switched gazes from her sister to cousin, and back again. "Good morning nee-chan. You said you had a mission today…?"

Hinata blinked. "Y-yes, that's right. I should be going now…would you mind t-telling Father for me Hanabi-chan?" She waited for her sister to nod before saying a goodbye and escaping from the tense atmosphere that unexpectedly arose.

Hanabi waited for her sister to be outside before rushing to Neji's side, who grasped the countertop in an attempt to keep upright. "You didn't tell her of your injury?" she hissed.

Her cousin simply glared. "The last thing she needs is to worry about a small wound I received. Besides, it was only an accident." He stood and pushed away from Hanabi's support. "It was only an accident."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata ran to the village gates: the spot where she was supposed to meet her partner. She was almost half an hour early, so she didn't expect anyone to be there yet…

As she neared her point, the silhouette of a person became clearer, until she stood behind them. "Ah…" Her partner turned to face her and Hinata smiled to keep the surprise she felt from appearing on her face. "G-good morning…Uchiha-san."

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the small girl from under his bangs. He smirked. "Well I can't say I complain."

"H-huh?" Hinata was startled when he started chuckling and subtly wiped at her face to see if there was anything. "Nothing." He turned again. "I'm just glad I wasn't put with someone more annoying." Hinata wasn't sure if she should be appreciative or insulted. "U-um…Uchiha-san-"

"Don't," Sasuke interrupted, "don't call me Uchiha-san. Sasuke is fine." He glanced at the still awakening sky. "It's early, but since we're here, we should start going." Hinata nodded. "Alright." At the exact same time, the two ninja jumped into the trees and started running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for your help." Hinata bowed to the elderly woman and walked away with her partner immediately following. They have already spoken to half the village, yet not a single person knew where their targets were.

The mission was to stop a band of ninja thieves that were terrorizing a small village on the outskirts of the village hidden in the Mist, but they have not been seen for the last three days.

"M-maybe they decided to leave the town alone," Hinata thought aloud, settling down on a bench to relieve her feet. Sasuke sat on the opposite side. "If they left already, Tsunade would not have sent us here." Hinata, slightly annoyed, gazed around their position, taking notice of all the dark objects growing throughout the village. Sasuke saw her stare and, with a delicacy that he normally would never show, picked an already broken, but still alive, flower.

"Do you know what they are called?"

Hinata, startled, looked at him, then to the flower he was observing. "Um…I t-think they're dahlias. But I've n-never seem them so dark." Sasuke blankly stared at the dahlia when a pale hand gently took it from him.

Hinata held it against his hair. "That's what I-I thought," she lowered the flower, "it's as black as your hair, Sasuke-san." She offered it back to him, but he refused to take it. Instead, she eased it on the bench visible between them.

Sasuke continued to stare at her and Hinata fought the urge to blush. A strong silence fell upon them.

"You are getting married."

Hinata, unprepared for the statement, jumped. "Y-yes. How did you-"

"The dobe wouldn't stop talking about it during practice. It annoyed the Hell outta me and Sakura." Hinata stared at her intertwined hands. "Do you want to get married?" Already having to answer that exact question many times before, the Heiress immediately answered. "If I was marrying someone I loved, but this…" she trailed off.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and leaned back. "'Allow the fair maiden to reveal her true self/ And her spirit to wonder and be free/ For if she withholds and does only what is told/ She will become what the world believes.'"

Hinata stared at him with awe. "That was beautiful." Sasuke reopened his eyes. "My mother used to say that to me all the time: tried to make me aware of women in your position." Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "Well she was very wise."

The Uchiha smirked at the laughing Hyuga when a distant sound forced his attention. He determined the source. "Get out of the way!" The two jumped as a paper bomb attached to a kunai landed in front of where they were sitting.

The explosion brought up a cloud of dust that, when cleared, revealed three black-wearing ninja.

Sasuke wasted no time in attacking.

The sound of metal against metal brought villagers coming to investigate the commotion and forced Hinata to concentrate on getting them back to safety instead of the fight.

As a young child wondered into the sight, the Hyuga dived to save him just as a stray kunai was about to stab his back. The Uchiha appeared behind her in an instant. "Sasuke-san, lead the ninja away from here: into the forest. I'll get these people as safe as I can, then I'll join you."

"Fine." Hinata, having an idea, threw a smoke bomb to allow her partner a chance at a surprise attack.

When it receded, four of the five ninja disappeared.

Hinata, carrying the frightened child, returned him to his mother and ran after the fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke activated his Sharingan to keep careful watch over each opponent. With his katana revealed, the Uchiha easily held the advantage over the bandits, but they continuously threw poisoned smoke bombs and, even dodging the main body, many particles were being left behind.

With his advanced eyesight, Sasuke's vision was starting to swim and he had no choice but to deactivate the Sharingan to stop the world from spinning.

An enemy nin was about to attack from behind when a shuriken pierced him in the arm. The lavender-eyed Heiress jumped from the trees and landed between the ninja and Sasuke. Byakugan activated, she aimed her chakra enhanced palms at her opponent's lung.

Flinging himself away, Hinata missed her target organ by four centimeters. "Sasuke-san, are you alright?" Sasuke's eyes were already reactivated as he threw a nin to the ground. "I'm fine."

Facing one enemy each, the Leaf nin stood back to back. Hinata's stomach churned in unease from memories. "So we're going to finish this off?" she asked, feeling her heart clench.

Hinata, being a Jonin, had killed a few times before, but she never got used to the knowledge that she took a life.

"That is out best option."

Hinata breathed deeply and sprung at her target. Metal to metal sounded behind her: Sasuke had started as well, but she tried to ignore each clash of metal against flesh.

Having received the basic of medical training, she knew what the image appeared as, and what it led to if not treated.

Using her Byakugan to determine the area of the chakra points, a skill she lad learned from Neji a few years back, she aimed for only one specific organ: the heart.

Hinata couldn't hear any noises from Sasuke's battle as she knocked her enemy to the ground and rendered him helpless. As she prepared for the final blow, tears pricked from behind her eyes and her arms started to tremble. Steadying herself, Hinata hesitated before striking.

The enemy ninja was dead before she was able to make contact.

Hinata looked up as Sasuke pulled his katana from the throat of the nin. Re-sheathing the katana, Sasuke took hold of Hinata's arm and quickly led her away from the battle ground.

Once far enough away, he allowed them to stop.

Hinata, slightly numb, sank to her knees. Sasuke followed. "Why…w-why didn't you let me k-kill him?" Sasuke, still holding tight to the Heiress' arm, plucked a black dahlia from the patch that grew around them. "Like this flower, darkness doesn't always have to represent evil." He hid the stem behind her ear to keep the flower in place. "My hands were already soiled with blood: I do not want to see yours become the same."

Hinata gently touched the dahlia. "But why?"

Sasuke, still a hold of her arm, released it and wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

He kissed her palm. "Because I am your sword."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hinata returned home, she immediately ran to her room, forgetting to inform her father of her arrival.

Once the door was secure behind her, Hinata took the dahlia from behind her ear and ran her fingers across the feather-like petals. _`Sasuke…`_ Surely there had to be some explanation for his out of character demeanor, right? A completely rational reason that had nothing to do with the feelings of sympathy…and l-

`_No!` _Snapping her eyes open, Hinata tossed the flower to her desk and entered her washroom, ready to rid herself of her thoughts…If only for a few minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in front of her mirror, Hinata brought a brush down through her silky hair. _`First Shino, then Naruto and Kiba, now Sasuke? What is going on?`_

A knock sounded at her door. "Nee-chan? Are you hungry? You missed dinner." Hinata stared at the door. Had she eaten today? Strange, she didn't feel hungry. "Not right now Hanabi-chan. I…I think I'll go to bed early today. I promise to have a big breakfast tomorrow." There was silence. "Alright. Goodnight nee-chan." Before Hinata could respond, her sister's footsteps were already retreating.

Might as well keep good to her word.

Hinata, suddenly much more tired then she was a minute ago, walked to her window to open it slightly, the breeze on her face felt very comforting, and crept into her futon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_`Where am I?` Hinata looked around at the many people surrounding her in an open field. She saw what appeared to be an alter in the front and carefully drifted toward it. Standing in the middle was a man in his early twenties `Hiroto`, and a woman dressed in a beautiful white kimono draped in many flower patterns._

_Hinata took a closer look._

_Standing next to the man was the image of herself, only the Hinata was reverse: a mirror picture that flipped every aspect of herself._

_`So this is how I appear to the world.` The Heiress watched as the pale, fragile, _breakable_ woman mouthed the words "I do" and was bonded to Hiroto._

_Behind them, there was no cheer, only silence, as Hiroto led the Hinata figure away from the crowd._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hinata blinked; she was now in a dark room, no candle or moonlight, so she activated her Byakugan to see. There, in the center of the darkness, were the two newlyweds, though something was wrong._

_Hiroto was pinning Hinata to the bed underneath them, clasping her wrists too tight to be comfortable, and whispered harsh words into her ear. "You are mine. You shall do exactly as I say. You will do whatever I want."_

_Tears streamed sown the Hinata's face as she tried to yell for help. Hinata saw her lips moving, but no sound escaped._

_The Heiress wept as she tried to read the name she saw herself cry out. If only she could see…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hyuga girl awoke as someone shook her shoulders. She peered up and into the shadowed face of the mystery ninja.

She jumped up.

"Are you alright?" His muffled voice was the comfort she needed to jump into his chest. As he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, the Heiress cried.

He waited for her to calm before pulling her face up. "What did you dream about?" Shaking, Hinata told him the events of her nightmare, from her wedding to the darkness.

All the while, he rubbed her arms as a sign of support.

"Is this man capable of performing such a deed?" he asked once her crying ceased. Hinata's voice was a whisper, "…Y-yes.

The man sighed. "The lonely princess sits near the pond, staring at the image she sees/ A woman of beauty, a woman of riches, a woman who is always on her knees/ Though the image she saw was forged and created, the person she wanted to deflect/ Yet her eyes were ablaze with both fire and haze: the only truth she was allowed to reflect."

Hinata stared at him. "W-where did you hear that?" The ninja smiled beneath his scarf. "I didn't. I created it for you."

"You're very t-talented."

"Thank you." He lowered himself. "I will not allow this man to harm you: I promise on my life that he will be punished if he even thinks about harming you."

Hinata clutched his clothes tighter. "Why?"

He kissed her forehead. "Because I am your sword."

"But how-" Suddenly, the Heiress' vision became a haze. "W-what…" All the colors she saw combined into one before turning to black. _`A genjutsu...`_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ninja laid the unconscious girl in his arms back on her bed and placed an object in her hand: the closest space on her pillow.

"Goodnight, my Hime-chan" The ninja disappeared in a swarm of dark leaves and the wind allowed the petals on the object to gently kiss Hinata's cheek.

In her hand was a black dahlia.


	6. I Am Your Protector

**Me: Well we're finally wrapping things up. After this, I expect there to be only three more chapters: the final two boys and the reveal of the ninja! This has been so much fun to write**

**Shikamaru: For you maybe, but what about us? It's been so troublesome having to follow the story to figure out who this guy is**

**Me: This chapter is kinda like a recap chapter. I'm giving you all the flowers, their meanings, and the sayings that have appeared so far so that you can try and get your own idea to who the ninja is **

**Me: This time, the flower is a yew-meaning sorrow, but there is also a mention of the rosemary-meaning remembrance and constancy.**

Time had passed swiftly in the eyes of Hyuga Hinata: minutes turning to hours, hours turning into days, and days turning into weeks. Yet the mystery ninja had not come once after his last visit.

Hinata kept special watch on who went out on missions and when they returned home, but not one of her four suspects ever left the village. _`Could they not be…?`_

As the Heiress counted down to the days of her wedding, she acted upon every excuse to her knowledge to avoid the four who had offered her a flower.

_`Maybe I'll ask Ino-chan. She might get a better conclusion because of her vast knowledge of flowers.` _Hinata walked down the Hyuga Main House walls, so absorbed within her thoughts that she didn't notice the man in front of her before it was too late. "Ah…" She stopped herself from falling backward and bowed to show her repentance. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't l-looking to where I was going." The man chuckled. "It's quite alright."

Hinata immediately looked up. Standing tall and proud above her was her future husband, Hiroto Hyuga. His empty eyes studied her with an odd gleam, and the female began to tremble. He slowly walked forward; arms outspread, and trapped her between his body and the wall. "There is no need to apologize to me, Hinata-**chan**." She disregarded his lack of respect. "U-um…I-I have to go now so would you p-please-"

Hinata reached forward to push his arm away when he grabbed her wrist in a tight hold. The Heiress froze in surprise. "I always do exactly as I please, my little Hinata, and don't forget that." He tightened his grip. "And right now, I feel like sharing a kiss with my future bride." Hinata's eyes widened as he leaned to her. Pinning her already captured wrist above her head, Hiroto used his other hand to forcibly take hold of her shoulder. "Let go of me!"

"What is going on?" Both Hyugas looked to the newcomer: to Hiroto, the interrupter, for Hinata, her savior. There, standing only a few feet away, was Neji. He glared at the other male. "I believe the Heiress gave you an order, should you want to remain a Main House member, I suggest you follow it." Hiroto sneered, then released his captured. "You should watch your tongue, Branch Boy." He sidestepped Neji and disappeared down the hall.

Neji appeared closer to Hinata. "Are you alright?" Hinata, staring where her would-be husband went off, caressed her wrist. From the tender skin, she knew there would be a bruise. _`Thank Kami for the gloves of my Jonin uniform.` _"I'm fine." Neji glanced down to her subtle cradled hand. "Did he-"

"I have an errand to run. I'll see you later Nii-san." Hinata eased past him and escaped to the courtyard, not wanting to be under the calculating gaze of her cousin.

As she walked away, Hinata did not notice Neji punch the concrete wall where she was captured only moments before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this unknown ninja is meeting you secretly and always gives you a flower and a saying for you to remember him by." The three Rookie Nine kunochi and their senior TenTen sat in a small café at the Heiress' request. Ino looked at Hinata excitedly.

"That sounds kinda like a stalker to me," TenTen commented, sipping her coffee. Sakura and Ino sent her a glare. "T-that's what I thought at first too," Hinata played with her hair and softly smiled, "but he was the first person to ever really comfort me. I always feel…at peace when he's around."

Sakura laughed. "It seems like you like him." Hinata blushed. The other girls chuckled. "So you want us to help you find who this guy is?" Hinata nodded.

"Well then, let's get started1" Ino yelled, making everyone jump. She quickly grabbed a paper and pen from the man behind her. "First, let's make a list of the things he gave you-"

"It's always a flower," the Heiress interrupted softly. "Alright, that's even better. Now tell me the types of flowers he gave you…" Hinata thought back to the first night. "Um…the first was a white iris, then a violet lily, and a blue orchid, next a silver snowdrop, and finally a black dahlia."

Ino read off her list. "Let's see…we have faith and wisdom for the iris; purity and modesty for the lily; love and refinement with the orchid; hope for the snowdrop; and dignity, elegance, and good taste with the dahlia."

"That doesn't help us much," TenTen stated, reading over Ino's list. "Well…they could be describing Hinata," Sakura took the paper and nodded to herself. "They all describe her perfectly." Said female blushed again.

"But that doesn't help us at all!" Ino sighed. "Everyone sees you that way."

"Wait, some of these could be about him." Sakura put up her hand. "Wisdom could be one, and refinement. Dignity, elegance, and good taste could be the others." She counted on her fingers. "Great, now we can eliminate all the guys with low self-esteem." TenTen's voice was laced with sarcasm. She looked to Hinata. "Who do you think it is?"

Sakura straightened. "Didn't you say that he left you with a flower **and** a saying?" Ino's face filled with prospect. "That could help us narrow down who it could be."

Hinata fidgeted. "But…it's a little strange, the things he says." The others blinked. "How?" Hinata's face reddened in embarrassment. "Ah…" She hid behind her bangs. "He always said the exact line the person I was with earlier said."

"What do you mean?" Ino eagerly picked up the pen. "…The first time was original. He said: `_I am your guardian`_. The day after I met with Shino and they both said," _`I am your comrade`_. Then it was Naruto with, _`I am your friend`_. Then, Kiba said _`I am your shield`_. And finally, there was Sasuke and they said, _`I am your sword`_." The three girls were speechless as Hinata took a breath. "But what adds to the mystery is that they all gave the same flower I received from the ninja that night."

Ino gave an almost evil grin. "So you think that it is one of them." Hinata hesitantly nodded. The females in front of her burst out laughing. "That does actually help, now we don't have to interrogate every man in the village." TenTen whipped at her eye.

Sakura coughed. "B-but if he always copied what the boys did earlier, then how did he get the idea of one flower if you only saw four guys?" That silenced he other two. The Heiress tried to remember. "You're right: the only time he didn't repeat a flower was with the iris."

"Then how did he know to get you it?"

Hinata snapped her fingers. "It could have something to do with when Neji-nii-san was in the hospital, and I-"

"You brought him an iris everyday while he was there," Sakura finished.

TenTen smirked. "So it could be Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, **or** Neji. This is beginning to bring all the guys together." Hinata was about to object when she heard her name being called. All four kunochi turned to look at the new arrival. "Shikamaru-san."

"Hey Shikamaru! Come to join us?" Ino yelled at her approaching teammate. He only gave an annoyed sigh. "Actually I came to speak with Hinata-san. Lady Tsunade has assigned us on a mission together." The three girls gave suggestive glances to the Heiress. "Be careful," TenTen whispered. "You might end up adding another to your list," Sakura teased.

Hinata ignored the heat in her cheeks and followed her fellow Jonin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'Because of the crucial circumstances, and the extreme inability to leave the village, it is imperative that the very rare and highly valuable flower, the rosemary, is to be brought to us within the next few days,'" Shikamaru read out loud the mission assignment. "…So we have to look for a plant?"

Hinata looked over his shoulder. "Not just any plant: a rosemary. It is very useful in creating certain antidotes, medicines, and other medical tools as well."

"But was it necessary to send us?" Shikamaru sighed. "It's such a troublesome mission." Hinata laughed as she walked.

As they neared the borderline of the Stone and Wolf villages, the male Jonin stopped in a desolate field. "This is the spot." Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. She scanned the area to sort the one particular flower amongst the bundles of others.

Shikamaru walked to a patch. "Are these it?" His partner glided to his side. "No," she shook her head, "a rosemary is taller and has more petals." Hinata bent down to look closer at the plants. "Then what are they?" She delicately touched one. "I think they're yews."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck. "There are a lot of them." Hinata agreed. "They're very common among these parts. In the village, I guess they are the most given flower throughout the lot." She shook her head. "It's unnerving."

"Why?" The Nara's interest perked, never knowing that his companion could get offended by such a measly topic. "My mother was very fond of yews." Hinata smiled. "She used to have one at all times in her room. She said they represented the Hyuga nicely." Shikamaru looked away. "And what do they mean?"

Hinata brought herself back up. "The different colors can sometimes influence the meaning, based on how you are giving it. But the flower itself…stands for sorrow."

The male's neck snapped to her. "I think it is quite fitting myself." A moment of silence passed through the two, not a single word spoken.

"Shikamaru-san, what is your actual job for Lady Tsunade?" He blinked, surprised at Hinata's random question. "Uh…I'm her top strategist. She gives me any details about a battle, whether in our nation or not, and I have to come up with the best plan of attack." He yawned. "I also help to decide who a mission should be assigned to: that way I can know who is still in the village and who isn't, in the case of a surprise attack."

Hinata was startled. "So you know who is in and out of the village?" Shikamaru shrugged. "For the most part."

Hinata was about to question further when a tall plant caught her attention. Unexpectedly she leapt a few meters away from the male and landed near a patch of easily overlooked flowers. She narrowed her eyes to fixate her vision on the one hidden object to determine her thought.

Nodding to herself, Hinata eased past the other plants and tenderly picked the center flower. Shikamaru was at her side in an instant and she turned to show him her treasure. "It's the rosemary." He let out a sigh of relief. "Then our mission is done."

"Not quite." Both ninja spun to find a kunochi appear through a gust of wind. "That flower is mine. Hand it over and I might spare your lives."

Shikamaru stood in front of Hinata. "Be wary, Hinata-san, we do not know this person's power." The female Leaf nin clutched the flower closer to her. She knew that, if in the hands of the wrong person, rosemary could be used to create a lethal poison that could kill on impact.

As if she could read her mind, Hinata knew what the other kunochi wanted the plant for.

"If you won't give it to me, then I'll just take it by force!" She disappeared in a puff of smoke, then reappeared just long enough to strike Shikamaru and toss him away from Hinata. "And I though this would be a challenge." She raised a kunai to attack Hinata when her muscles tensed. She tried to lower her arm, but could not move it.

Hinata looked behind her and saw Shikamaru in the same position as her attacker. A dark shadow connected them together; simultaneously, the two ninja jumped together: each landing in the other's previous spot.

"Shikamaru-san," Hinata cried out, "what are you doing?" The only male in the entire clearing looked to her. "As long as we're together I won't let anything happen to you." He smirked. "I am your protector."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Hinata was leaving the Hokage's main office, she heard her name being called. She looked back and saw her last partner approaching.

She waited for him to come. "Shikamaru-san?" He pulled an object from a scroll pocket. "I wanted you to have this." He handed her a yellow yew. "I thought you might want one."

Hinata accepted it. "Thank you, but how did-"

"You're eyes." The Hyuga blinked. "In the field, your eyes were yearning as you stared at it." He sighed. "Before we left I went back and got you it."

Hinata smiled slowly. "Thank you."

He smirked. "You shouldn't worry so much about the future, Hinata-san." He started to walk away. "Everything will turn in your favor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, the Heiress stared at her recent gift. _`What did he mean: not worry about the future?` _She closed her eyes as she though of her mother. _`What is happening Mother? What does destiny hold?`_

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata gasped and spun around to look at the mystery ninja. He laughed. "I'm sorry I scared you." The female stared at him for a long moment, unable to comprehend that he was there. Grasping what was on her mind, the ninja winced. "It's been a long time, huh?"

"…Yes." Slowly, Hinata stood. She silently watched him for a second, then leapt into his chest. "I've missed you."

Underneath the shadowed darkness, the ninja's eyes held grief.

His arms instantly wrapped around her small frame. "So have I."

They talked well into the night, discussing matters that were important, issues that wanted to be shared, and simple thoughts about life. Although, even her training as a Jonin couldn't stop Hinata from revealing how tired she truly was.

The Heiress yawned behind her hand. "You should get some rest. It's not good for a ninja to neglect her recuperation."

After the many weeks of not seeing him, Hinata was frightened to let the ninja go. "Alright." Sensing her distress, the ninja reached for her arm. Delicately, as if he were tending to an infant bird, he took her hand and placed an object in it. Tenderly, he kissed the opposite side of her palm. "You should not be worried about Hiroto for awhile," he whispered, rising. "That man was called away on a mission."

Hinata tensed at the name of her betrothed. "How do you know?"

"There are certain resources," he gave a muffled laugh. "I have to guard you from anything that makes you sad." Hinata felt his covered eyes boring into hers. "I am your protector."

In a flash, the ninja disappeared from her chambers and into the darkness.

Trying to contain the sudden stinging behind her eyes, Hinata looked to the gift in her hands:

A perfectly trimmed yellow yew.


	7. I Am Your Strength

**Me:…zzzzzzzz…**

**Neji: Wake up! –throws a rock-**

**Me: Ow! Where the heck do you find all these rocks?!**

**Neji: Where the heck were you for the past MONTH?!**

**Me: -puts up fingers- Studying, working on projects, catching up on homework…oh! and I was banned from the computer since I was staying too late on the internet**

**Neji: Well that's your fault! Don't make the readers suffer: I'd be surprised if any of them waited for you**

**Me: Now that's mean…**

**Me: This chapter is based on the hyacinth- meaning `please forgive me` -throws hyacinths to all the readers- Please forgive me for taking so long!!!**

With the start of the changing seasons, the village of Konoha was following its lead: the shops closed earlier with the falling sun, the nights were silent with the blistering winds, and time itself was growing shorter.

Hinata enjoyed the evenings outside, away from the crowding atmosphere that had settled within her home. She looked to the glowing moon when a light blanket was draped around her shoulders. "You should not be out here with such cool clothing." Hinata wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Neji sat at her side.

Just as the ninja had said, Hiroto was called away on an A-ranked mission the next morning of that night. Hiashi had explained to his daughter that it was simple and that Hiroto would return quickly, but Hinata knew that high leveled missions were dangerous and could go wrong in an instant.

Every now and then, Hinata would catch herself unknowingly dreaming of his non-return.

"Am I needed inside?" she asked to make conversation. "Iie, but you should return soon." Neji looked to her and lightly traced over her eyes. "You have been neglecting your health. Your eyes show me that."

Hinata flinched. Every morning she would awake before the sun and find small petals resting before her window in a wind-blown fashion. She tended to gather them for herself, but didn't want any of the maids to notice.

"It's just nerves. The wedding is coming soon and I am needed everywhere now."

Neji scorned. "Yes, and we would hate to have the heiress look anything but perfect for her _betrothed_." He obviously intended for the statement to be sarcastic, but his expression was so unexpected that Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"I-I'm sorry. That was r-rude,' Hinata giggled. Her cousin smiled. "I don't mind. Besides, I'm glad I could make my mistress smile."

Once the Heiress calmed, the two Hyugas watched the crystalline moon.

"You must return to your bedroom soon, Hinata-sama. The wind is starting to pick up," Neji said as he stood. Hinata's fingers clenched at seeing him leave. "Where are you going?"

Neji paused. "Your father has requested my presence in his study. He will be upset if I am late."

"Is there something wrong? I could accompany you-"

"It is nothing, Hinata-sama." He locked his soothing gaze with her worried eyes. "You already have enough to worry about. I don't want you adding anymore stress to your life: especially right now."

Neji showed one of his reserved smiles and bowed. "I wish you the fairest of dreams, Hinata-sama." He turned and left.

Hinata gently touched her slightly pink check with trembling fingers and blamed her frantically beating heart on the howling wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, Hinata decided to escape from the Hyuga Estate and roam the village. She looked through the windows of each shop, not having any interest in buying much, when she noticed a small, light blue pouch lying on the ground.

She picked up the object. The kanji for 'food' was written throughout the material yet no name could be found. Figuring someone must have dropped it, Hinata head for the Hokage's office.

But before she could leave the market area, a large gust of wind forced her to freeze and huddle within herself. Once the wind stopped, a hum of voices took its place. Hinata followed the sound and ended in front of the ramen stand.

"-But I know I had it!"

"Sorry, but no money means you have to work it off."

Hinata recognized the two voices and walked inside. There, standing at the end of the counter, was an anguished-looking Choji Akimichi.

Having a faint idea of what was happening, Hinata tapped Choji's shoulder. He turned immediately. "Oh Hinata-san! Long time no see." He awkwardly chuckled. "I wish I could talk but I have something on my mind right now…"

Hinata laughed. "I know." She took out the found object. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Choji's eyes widened. "You found my wallet!" The Heiress handed him the missing wallet. "I'm glad to have helped." She waved. "I have to go. I'll see you later Choji-san."

Choji watched her leave, then blinked. "W-wait!" He hurriedly paid for his eaten meal and ran after her. "Are you doing anything right now?" Hinata bit her lip. "…No, nothing important." She smiled. "It would be fun to have someone to talk to."

Choji smiled. "Awesome. Lead the way."

They walked to the perimeter of the village; into the woods: far enough to have a light workout, but close enough to be found if one of them was needed.

It was silent except for the occasional wind, and Hinata shivered lightly to keep warm. Even if it wasn't as cold as it normally was for early November, Hinata thought that maybe she should go back to the market to buy herself a heavier jacket.

"It's been a long time since we talked."

Hinata jumped, remembering that she had company. "…Yes, it has been." She thought. "A few months have passed since we'd had a mission together." Choji laughed. "Yeah it has been that long." Hinata smiled. "So how have you been?"

"I'm developing a new technique that could really help the Akimichi fighting style." Hinata blinked and truly stared at him for the first time. "Choji-san, is that why you've lost weight?"

He looked down. "Yeah, kinda. I've done a lot more training to finish the jutsu, so I guess it took more fat than just my regular training." He suddenly laughed. "You should have seen Naruto's face when he saw me. His mouth practically fell off." Hinata's mental picture caused her to join in the laughter. "I can image…When did you start your training?"

Choji paused. "About six months ago." Hinata's mind froze. She counted back the six months he said he had started and the time of the first appearance.

They matched.

The Hyuga stopped and Choji followed her. "Something wrong?" She stared at him. "Choji-san do you know-"

A large crash followed by screams made the pair run. Hinata activated her Byakugan to find the source. "Over there!" A dust cloud covered the small area where a tree had fallen.

Through the dust, Hinata saw three children. She slowly approached them when another explosion came from behind. A larger tree fell toward them and Hinata ran forward. "It's alright. I have you." But there wasn't enough time to move them all away, so she prepared herself to us her Heavenly Spin.

"Ju-" "Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

A large hand came from the shadows and caught the tree. Hinata used the given time to carry the three children away from the smoke. Once in fresh air, Hinata's mind awoke. "Choji-san!"

"Right here." He emerged from the dust and coughed into his hand. "Are you alright?" He nodded. The Heiress sighed and looked to the children. "What happened?"

The smallest girl shook violently. "We were having target practice and the tree exploded!"

"Choji-" He nodded and neared the now clear edge of the fallen tree. "What were you aiming for?" The children looked to each other. "A…a piece of paper."

"Hinata-san, look at this." The female glanced to where Choji pointed and examined the half destroyed material. She gasped. "It's a paper bomb."

"You kids were practicing on paper bombs?!" The Akimichi turned on the kids who huddled together. "T-they looked j-just like paper." Hinata kneeled to their level to calm them. "Since no one got hurt this time, it's alright. But before you use any ninja weapons for any type of training again, I want you all," she looked to them, "to have your parents tell you exactly what you are using." They nodded.

A dark raven cried out and Hinata turned to the orange-ing sky. "You all need to get home before it gets too dark." She stood. "Choji-san, I have to be back before Father notices-"

"I'll take them back and talk to their parents," he finished.

"Thank you." They walked back to the village in silence, an uncomfortable taste in the air, when the same raven as before landed near a small patch of leaves. It rustled them with its wing to reveal the hidden objects underneath and flew away. "Pretty…" The children ran to the spot as the tow Jonin followed.

The young girl picked one. "What are they?" She gave it to Choji and Hinata glanced over his shoulder. "It's a hyacinth. They're known for their beauty and fragrance but the purple color means forgiveness."

A sudden cold wind gave a reminder of the weather. "Come on, we have to get you all home."

They continued on their way when a branch in the path forced them to stop. "Thank you for this, Choji-san." He smiled. "It's the least I can do since you found my wallet." She laughed. "…And thank you…for saving us." A small glint in his eye brightened as his grim widened.

"It was nothing. I…I'm glad I was able to help you," he paused. "I am your strength."

Hinata froze as he offered her the flower. "Take it. You can probably keep it alive much longer than I can." She accepted the gift and he waved. Motioning for the children to follow, the small group went on the opposite path then the Heiress was on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Hinata waited near her window. She had already placed her recent gift within a fresh vase and was flipping through her book of pressed flowers already given to her.

She had left the glass open, so she wasn't surprised when a strong gust appeared. "Mind if I join you?"

Hinata stood and surveyed the ninja with a watchful eye. She crept closer to him and poked his chest. She smiled. "You're here…"

"Yes, I've noticed that." She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I had a feeling you'd come tonight," she announced.

The ninja sighed. "And why is that?"

She laughed. "I have my theory." The Heiress quietly listened to the hum of his heartbeat and held him tighter. "I'm glad you're here."

The ninja was silent for a long time, yet Hinata didn't notice. It wasn't until he gently pushed her away did se look to him. And she gasped.

For the first time since she had met him, the ninja had worn a mask instead of his scarf and bandages.

"…You've grown quite confident."

Hinata blushed. "It's because of you that I've been able to change." The ninja shook his head and groaned something Hinata couldn't understand.

"Hinata," he grabbed her full attention, "how would you feel…if I didn't exist?" The female's pulse quickened. "I…I don't know. You're the one who gave me my confidence: I'd probably return to my shell." She looked to him. "I'd be alone."

Unconsciously, she blushed and glanced to her feet.

"…That's what I was afraid of."

"What-" Hinata gasped when she felt tender, yet ice cold lips press to her forehead. _`He had taken off his mask! Look up…Look up!` _But she was frozen in place.

He pulled away. "I've over crossed the boundaries too many times…I only wanted to steal your fear, but I'm afraid that I've taken another feeling as well."

Hinata tried to look into his once again covered eyes, but could not sense any of his emotions. "I think it's for the best if I stayed away from now on."

The Heiress felt her blood run cold and her mind turned numb. "Please…please don't go." He shook his head. "Even if you choose to forget me…Know that I will always be your strength…"

An incredible wind caught up within the room and the whispered words of `Please forgive me` echoed off the walls.

When Hinata opened her eyes, only a small item remained from where the ninja once stood. She picked it off the floor and twisted it within her fingers.

A purple hyacinth.

**Me: Hello again. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am already almost finished with the next chapter and it will be up by Friday at the latest. Then we find out who the mystery ninja is! I have a big surprise for all the readers who think they know who he is, so be prepared!**

**Neji: Are you going to-**

**Me: -covers Neji's mouth- Shhhhhh!**


	8. I Am Your Will

**Me: Yay! I was able to keep to my deadline!**

**Neji: Someone tie her down. There is no way that she is the same person who started**

**Me: Hey! I find that insulting**

**Neji: Good**

**Me: -huff- This is the last chance to guess who the ninja is! I'm pretty sure that almost everyone has their own idea of who it is and next chapter you will find out for sure!**

**Me: This chapter is all about the navy sweet pea- meaning goodbye**

The month of November had passed quietly. Normally the Hyuga Heiress would have been in high spirits for the first snowfall, but the icy powder had yet to come.

As the first week of December had come and gone, Hinata's hope of isolation in the pure snow had dwindled.

The marriage was less than two weeks away.

"Hinata-sama?" The Heiress turned at the call of her name. "The council has called an immediate meeting." Hinata sighed: any type of calling from the council never was good.

"Are you coming too, Neji-nii-san?" Her cousin nodded. "Your father wishes me to be there as well."

A cold shiver ran down Hinata's spine. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Then we know that it is defiantly not good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The reason we have called this meeting," Head Elder Hirino started, "is because Lady Tsunade had sent a notice. As you all know," he looked to Hinata, "the Heiress' betrothed, Hyuga Hiroto, had been sent away on a mission. I had received the information that his team had recently returned."

Hinata's breath stopped in her throat as she glanced to Neji. "But…Hiroto was presumed dead from poisoning."

A silence fell throughout the room. The Head Elder traded glances to each person to gain everyone's attention. "Because of this…it has been decided that the Heiress' marriage will not be held with Hiroto," Hinata couldn't stop the small smile from forming, "but with one of the elders instead."

Simultaneously, a collective gasp made its way throughout the space. Hinata noticed Neji stiffen and her father's eyes go hard. "Hinata," Hiashi directed, "you are dismissed. I will speak to you later."

The female was already on her feet before her father finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat on the small stone bench nearest to the village entrance. She thought of many puzzles that had plagued her as a child; pondered on how the exact spot was already made infamous by the entire Rookie Nine generation. And there she waited.

Waited for when the entire world was to stop; waited for someone to tell her that everything was a mistake; waited for herself to wake up. And within her mind she counted down to when each was supposed to happen. _`Three…two…one…`_

The sound of footsteps came closer to Hinata until a green blur flew by and practically knocked her off the seat. The person back tracked to where she was. "Good morning Hinata-san!"

The female forced a smile. "Good morning, Lee-san." The green beast of Konoha stood tall and proud as Hinata noticed the bundle in his arms. "What is that?"

"These?" She nodded. Lee clasped his shoulders in place and locked his knees together. "I am delivering this bouquet of flowers to Gai-sensei, since he had asked me to get them before this morning's training started," he shouted while saluting the air.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you for telling me all that." Lee smiled as he watched her. "Hinata-san, may I sit next to you?" he asked once she calmed. She hesitantly agreed and inched closer to the edge. Lee sat to her left.

They stayed in silence for a while. "So how have you been Hinata-san?" Hinata looked to her hands. She wished to say "_I'm perfectly fine,_" but the words refused to come out. Instead she heard herself say, "…I'm not alright." Lee stared at her. "Why?"

"Because…because I'm losing control of everything." Hinata clenched her fingers. "My life, my betrothed, everything. I just don't…" She stopped to take a breath. "…I just don't know how to keep fighting anymore…" The Heiress felt the air go colder once she realized how she truly felt.

Hinata flinched when Lee placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't exactly know how you feel, but I know things will get better for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Hinata-san." He jumped off the bench in front of her. "And if you ever need someone to rely on, I'll be here: I am your will!" He flashed her one of his smiles, then randomly chose a flower from the bouquet. He placed it in Hinata's hand. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I have to leave now; Gai-sensei is waiting, but remember what I said, okay?" He gave another grin and started to run. "I'll see you later Hinata-san!"

Hinata shook her head and looked to the flower in her hands. Yet once she recognized the type, her blood ran cold while her fingers turned numb.

A navy sweet pea.

The Heiress shut her eyes tightly and prayed that the ninja would not come that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Hanabi searched the entire compound for her sister. When she found her, Hinata was sitting in their mother's private garden. "There you are," the younger stated. Hinata looked to her sister as she sat next to her.

"Is there something wrong Hanabi-chan?" The said girl shook her head. "Father wishes to speak to you." The Heiress sighed. "Then I should not keep him waiting."

As she stood, Hanabi took hold of her glove. "Hanabi-chan?" Silence. "Hanabi-chan-"

"Why?" Hinata stalled. "Why what?"

"Why do you have to suffer so much for the clan?" Hanabi looked to her sister with tears threatening to fall. Hinata bent to Hanabi's level to embrace her within her arms. "Everyone suffers Hanabi-chan. My suffrage is no more important then anyone else's."

Hanabi sniffed. "But you have to sacrifice so much. You have to give up your happiness to take control of the Hyuga." Hinata stroked her sister's hair. "I'm doing this so that you don't have to." She lifted Hanabi's chin. "Besides, if I don't become the Head, Hyuga will never change: we will never become the family that we were meant to be."

Hinata lifted her sister from the ground and left to meet her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata knocked on Hiashi's study door. A gruff reply of "Come in" allowed her entrance as she walked inside. "You wished to see me, Father?" Hiashi nodded and gestured for her to sit.

Taking her place within the room, Hinata waited. After a few minutes, Hiashi sighed. "As you know, your original betrothed, Hiroto, had been found dead earlier." Hinata nodded. "…And because of this we needed to find another suitor that would be appropriate." Hiashi paused. "It has already been decided and agreed throughout the council. Who we have chosen shall remain anonymous for the time being."

"I see," Hinata stiffly replied. "And when shall I meet my betrothed?"

"On the day of your wedding: ten days from now."

Hinata startled. "But how am I supposed to know-" Hiashi held his hand up to stop his daughter. "I was the one to propose the time." He saw Hinata droop with forced acceptance. "I wanted the time you have left to be precious. Not looming over your head as a threat." He stood and walked to his daughter. "You, above everyone else, deserve to be happy Hinata. I want to give you what little freedom the council didn't." Hinata glanced to her father as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you find the life you've always wanted with the man you marry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata waited, not outside her bedroom but in her mother's garden, for what she expected to come.

When the entire moon was covered by darkened clouds that threatened to explode, a light wind blew through her hair. She closed her eyes as footsteps echoed in the darkness. "I thought you said you wouldn't come."

"There was a final matter that I needed to finish." She turned around and stood at her mystery ninja. "Which was?" Neither of them moved as the already cold air turned frigid. "You never answered my question." The ninja broke the eye-to-mask contact to lean toward the dying flowers. Hinata waited for him to continue.

"…Who…who do you want to marry?"

Dozens of memories flashed in Hinata's mind as her eyes watered. She took a haphazardly step forward.

"You…" she whispered. "…You are the one who gave me my confidence…You were the only one who listened to me without complaint……You are the only one I want to marry." When close enough, Hinata grabbed a fistful of the ninja's shirt and leaned against his chest.

The ninja did not embrace her, nor pushed her away.

"You don't even know who I am," he stated. Hinata shook. "I don't care. If you were dangerous you would have killed me already." The ninja hesitated, then gently made Hinata release him. He stepped away.

"Is it because you regret it?" The tears fell freely from the Heiress' eyes without restraint. "Do you regret seeing me?"

"That's not true!" Hinata flinched, not expecting him to raise his voice. "…I would never regret any of the time we spent together."

"Then why?"

"…Because I don't deserve you." The female was confused. Hinata tried to reach out to him before he moved. "…Who are you?" The ninja noticed her outstretched hand and backed away. "Are you someone I know?"

His voice turned soft. "I am everyone you think I am." He jumped further back. "Yet I am essentially no one at all."

"I don't understand."

The ninja softly laughed. "I could disappear now, leave your life forever, and you would never even notice that I'm gone." Hinata's heartbeat increased with his words. "Then why? Why did you meet me at all?"

There was a pause before Hinata gasped. Her entire vision turned black as she felt a warm breath cascade over her face. "My purpose was to give you confidence, Hinata, but I believe we were both given something more."

Hinata's entire body froze as she felt the tender pressure of the ninja's ice-cold lips press against her cheek.

"Whether you realize it or not, my Hinata, I will always be your will."

A high pressure wind flew within the night and Hinata shed away from the force. When she opened her eyes, her sight had returned as she desperately searched for the ninja.

Noticing a small object at the base of her feet, Hinata kneeled toward it. As her fingers touched the smooth texture, the overhanging clouds gave enough leeway for the moon's light to pass through and highlight the thing in her hands.

Just as her body began trembling, the darkened clouds released their gift of powdered ice.

The first snow of the season welcomed the Hyuga girl's grief and danced down to the world below.

Hinata's numb fingers released her final gift as she wept into her hands.

The enchanting snowflakes made their way to cover in small diamond-like patterns the petals of the lone navy sweet pea.

**Me: Well that's it. Next chapter will reveal all! But now I want all my readers to do something for me**

**Me: On my profile page there is a poll that has all the choices I've put and the one's I've heard throughout the reviews. I want you all to choose who you think/want the ninja to be**

**Hinata: What she means is that if you think you know who the ninja is, choose that person, but if you have an idea but don't like that person, pick someone you do like**

**Me: I have an idea for each outcome, so bring on the votes!**

**Neji: Why are you doing this again?**

**Me: Because it's new, I've never done this before, and it might be fun! Oh! And the poll will only be up for a week, so vote soon!**


	9. I Am You Knight

**Me: Well this is it. No going back. We're finally going to know who the mystery ninja is!**

**Neji: Didn't you already know?**

**Me: Maaaaaaybe. I could've changed my mind**

**Neji:…**

**Me: This –sniff- final chapter is based on the primrose meaning…well you will have to read to find the meaning**

**Me: And don't any of you DARE try skipping ahead! I will find out and make Neji get you!**

The following days after the final farewell was given seemed nonexistent as Hinata spent her last few hours of freedom in the winter's night.

A warm blanket covered the Heiress' shoulders as she walked through the inner parts of the compound. Around her, she watched as the small children were called inside by their mothers and danced their way through the glittering snow. A few waved to her as she walked past and she forced a smile for them.

The normally luminescent moon was covered in shadows casting the darkness onto the silent earth.

Hinata stopped as the edge of the only pond within the grounds as her eyes trailed after the still living fish underneath the thin layer of ice.

"Tomorrow's the day," she told them as if they were listening. "I still don't know who my husband is, probably Head Elder Hirino, or someone closest in status to him." She reached out to touch the pale coldness but pulled back. "…I don't really mind the idea of marriage, you know." The girl laughed. "In fact, it's always been in my mind. But," Hinata circled the water to revive her numbing feet. "But I've always dreamed of marrying the one I loved."

_`But who is the one you love?`_

Hinata blinked at the memory. "The one I love…I know **who **he is, just not who he **really** is."

She shifted the blanket closer. _I am your sword. _"Sasuke was very nice to me: he tried to protect me from the horror of killing."

_I am your comrade. _"And Shino was so caring to have listened to me cry for so long."

_I am your will. _"Lee believed that I could keep fighting, even though he knew that I was ready to give up."

_I am your shield. _"Kiba saved me from getting hurt and took the pain instead."

_I am your friend. _"Naruto has always been giving me courage to go on."

_I am your protector. _"Shikamaru had said that I didn't need to worry about Hiroto anymore."

_I am your strength. _"Choji was there for me when I needed someone to be with."

_I am your guardian. _"And…and Neji has always looked out for me. He's been my only support for a long time."

Hinata turned back to the fish. "I…I don't care which one was him. It honestly doesn't matter to me who was behind the mask…If only he felt the same for me."

A single tear fell from the Heiress' cheek and onto the frozen water. She watched it drop into nothingness and turned to return inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the morning of the ceremony near the eve of December, Hanabi joined her sister as she readied herself for the event. She helped Hinata place the last of the diamond hair pins into a unique arrangement to keep the hair away from her face.

"You look really beautiful, nee-chan." And, for once, Hinata humbly agreed. She wore a light sky aqua kimono that showed off the proper curved of her body and the intricate designs that wrapped around her chest and arms gracefully complimented her lightly toned make up.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi took a step back to admire her sister. "Do you think that you're ready?"

Before Hinata could answer, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." The Hyuga Head proudly entered with a stride that commanded respect, and gazed at his daughters. "The ceremony is about to begin."

"I'd better go," Hanabi said, embracing Hinata, bowing to their father, and left.

Hinata stood as Hiashi extended his arm. "Are you prepared, my daughter?" Hinata took notice of his usage of `prepare` instead of `ready` and placed her arm around his.

He led her away from the comfort of her room and to the main area that the event was to take place. "I thought you said that I would meet my husband before it started!"

"I know," Hiashi refused to look at her, "But he said that it would be better if we did it this way instead."

They entered through the huge mahogany doors where every member of the Hyuga family sat quietly. Hinata looked to the alter.

_`He's not even there. This man must truly dislike me to go through this game.`_

Time seemed to still as the father and daughter duo walked to the front of the gigantic room. Many eyes trailed their every move, unsettling Hinata a bit, and appeared to be in the same halt as she was.

Many questions arose in Hinata's mind.

`_Am I prepared for this? Can I be a proper wife to this man? Will I be able to still change the Hyuga? Will my husband let me?`_

At last, they reached the front and Hiashi released his unnerved daughter. "Someday you will forgive me," he whispered into her ear. His posture straightened and became rigid.

"It's time you came out."

A few seconds passed before Hinata noticed the figure laced within the background of the alter. The man stepped forward, wearing a ceremonial kimono with matching patterns, the same as her own, and carefully moved to her.

Hinata gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, as she noticed the familiar mask with the delicately painted bird features engraved into it.

"It's you…"

The ninja stepped closer and kneeled on one knee in front of the Heiress. "My lady,' Hinata's heart thudded as he spoke, "After everything we've done, all the times we've spent together, all the emotions I placed on you, I truly cannot believe that you'll forgive me." He reached into his kimono and pulled out a gift while standing.

"But if you'd find it in your heart to accept me," he reached for his mask, "then I am yours, forever."

The mask fell to the ground as he relaxed his fingers and tears overflowed from Hinata's eyes.

"This lavender flower, the primrose, has the exact meaning that I've always wanted to express," he placed it behind Hinata's ear and smiled. "`I cannot live without you.`"

The Heiress was frozen, fingers still to lips, as the tears continued to fall.

"What do you wish to say?"

There was silence, then Hinata smiled. She leapt into his arms and wept/laughed into his chest. "I feel the same; I feel the exact same way…Neji!"

The prodigy chuckled as he held her tighter.

"But how? How were you able to-?"

"Your father." Hinata looked up. "Your father managed to trick the council into voting for `me` to be your betrothed."

xxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxx

`_After you left the last meeting, I was about to follow when Hiashi-sama told me that it was time to complete his plan. I acted as if I were following you and left the room.`_

"_So Hiashi," Elder Hirino smirked. "One of us will become your heir's husband."_

"_Any why would any of you want to marry Hinata?"_

_They all laughed. "Your daughter is too weak to rule the clan by herself. She needs someone to do it for her."_

"_And you think she'd let you?" They laughed again. "…But what if I gave you another option?" The council became silent. "What do you mean?"_

_It was Hiashi's turn to smirk. "I know of someone who would e even more demanding of Hinata than even you." Hirino seemed to consider the thought. "Hinata is already weakened by him with her low self-esteem, so it would be no problem to get her to do whatever you want."_

_Hiashi remained impassive as the Head Elder came closer. "And can we meet such a man?"_

"_Only if you guarantee that he is the one Hinata will wed."_

_The Elders scrambled for the marriage document and gave it to Hirino. He quickly signed it. "There, it is done. Now when can we meet him?"_

_Hiashi smirked. "Would you come in?" There was no movement as the tension intensified, until the door slid open. A ninja covered in a bird's mask and black clothing walked in. "So this man is as you say Hiashi?"_

_He nodded. "But who is he?" Hiashi stood tall as he gestured to the ninja. "Reveal yourself." The ninja took off his mask to expose his Hyuga eyes._

_Neji chuckled as he gazed at the horrified expressions of the council. "But…but he is a ranch boy! And he has regained his familiarity with Hinata, so he would never do anything against her!" Hirino swerved to Hiashi. "I will not allow this to pass."_

"_I believe you have no choice.' The Hyuga Head rolled the marriage document into a scroll and placed it inside his kimono. "You have already given you consent. And as the Hyuga Head," he stood his full height, towering over each council member. "I will have you all punished for going against the Heiress. Your reign as the Hyuga Council is over."_

xxxxxxxxxxEnd Flashbackxxxxxxxxxx

"And he disbanded the entire council."

Hinata stood in awe at her father's achievement. She tried to find him in the crowd but couldn't reach him.

Neji pulled her gaze back to him. "He needed to take care of some final business." He smirked. "And you have yet to answer my question."

"What question?"

He slightly lowered himself closer to her level. "Do you accept me?"

Hinata blankly gazed at him, then slowly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes."

"Then, officially, I am your knight."

The lavender primrose that was placed behind Hinata's ear released itself and danced to the ground, spreading its petals around the couple.

And finally, _finally_, Hinata was able to kiss her mystery ninja.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

~Evanescence

**Me: -crying- I can't believe that it's done!**

**Sasuke: But your readers have so many questions that you have left unanswered!**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Sasuke: Neji left with Hinata awhile ago. Said something about throwing a certain author down some type of river**

**Me: !!!**

**Me: But Sasuke has reminded me of something. I'm sure many of you are probably wondering how Neji managed to know exactly what to say and which flower to give. Well I'll tell you…It was all coincidence!**

**Me: I kid, I kid. But seriously, since I felt that that explanation would really ruin the ending I've decided to make a final chapter, revealing everything about the ninja, his tricks, and just how everyone was involved. It will be a relatively short chapter, unless people have more questions for me (And I would be happy to answer them! Bring them on!) The next chapter will also reveal my future stories I have planned so please tell me what you think**

**Me: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and kept up with the story for so long**


	10. I Am Your Forever

**Me: I've had such a fun time writing this story. But I can't believe that it is over! –sobs-**

**Neji: Now I can spend my time with Hinata in peace**

**Me: Never! I have a lot more stories planned that I want to finish**

**Neji: Oh no**

Four months after her marriage to Neji, her mystery ninja, Hinata has been busier than ever.

She had gained the title of Hyuga Head the day after her marriage, and has only recently caught up with all the complaints, notifications, and paperwork that came with the job.

Her father was rather quick to step down and give her the full reigns.

Now, within the warm month of April, Hinata finally found time to get away from the compound and spend time with all her friends in the training fields.

Hinata leaned against her husband's well-toned chest as his arms embraced her from behind. Listening to the light chatter of voices around her, Hinata closed her eyes with the cooling breeze underneath the large shadows of a tree.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Neji whispered into his love's ear, "what did Lady Tsunade tell you about your health?"

For the past few weeks, Hinata had been feeling more nauseous and light headed then normal and had seen Tsunade for a medical examination.

"She said that she would inform me later today about the results."

Neji sighed: he wasn't used to not knowing what to do when Hinata suddenly got sick in the mornings, and he didn't like it.

"Speaking of asking," Hinata turned to him, "I never got the chance to ask you."

"About?"

She smiled. "About how you were able to do all those things as the ninja."

Neji laughed, which caused everyone else to sit around them. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, hugging her arms around her knees.

"I never told her how I played the `ninja`." All the guys laughed as well.

"You mean you knew about it?" Ino accused them.

"Well they obviously had to know something of his plan: how else could they have played the part in the `ninja's` role?" TenTen stated matter-of-factly. Ino huffed.

"So," Hinata brought the conversation back to herself, "will you answer my questions?"

Neji smiled. "Of course."

"Why did you start becoming `him`?"

Neji thought. "I got the idea on that first day; remember when I asked you what you would do if I wasn't around?" She nodded. "Well, based on your answer, I decided that I needed to help you gain more confidence. But I couldn't do it as myself, for you would become more dependent on me, so I created the `nameless ninja` to become your support."

Hinata thought to herself. "That explains the first time, but what about the others?"

Her partner sighed again. "The second arrival was after the council announced that you had to get married, right? After the meeting I met with your father, who seemed to be almost as upset about the arrangement as I was, and told him of the person I had created. We came up with the plan that I would appear to you once for every male you could possibly have wished to get married with."

He chuckled to himself. "It was decided then that once I found who you loved, Hiashi-sama would do everything he could to force the council into his decision."

"And that was the plan you told me before, right?"

"Yes."

"Don't you dare leave us out Neji! We played our part too!" Naruto complained, leaning against his arms while lying on his stomach.

Hinata blinked. "That's right." She turned to them. "It was so considerate of you to help me, but why?"

Kiba grinned while scratching Akamaru behind his ear. "When Neji told us of his idea and the position you were in, we all jumped at the chance to help."

"But what if you were forced to marry me?"

"We would have helped anyway we could, no matter the outcome, Hina-chan." Naruto grinned.

"And who could not have any feelings for you, Hinata-chan, when you are just bursting with youth?!" Lee shouted, grabbing her hand and pretending to kiss it.

Hinata blushed as Neji growled. The group laughed.

"Really, the only one we had to convince was that Sasuke-teme." Naruto pointed to the lone figure trying to hide in the shadows.

"You're right," Sakura agreed, "I can't imagine Sasuke-kun willing to do something like this."

The guys shared a glance. "Well…we did kinda force him." They sweat dropped. Hinata sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke-san for having them put you through that."

Sasuke let out a small edged smile. "But it was really easy to convince him once we knew where to hit," Naruto teased. That caught the girls' attention. "What did you do?"

Naruto smiled evilly. "You know how Gaara has that stuffed bear since he was a kid?" They nodded. "Well we threatened to tell everyone in the village that he has a-" A kunai knife whizzed past Naruto's face and embedded into a tree.

"Say one more word," Sasuke threatened, pulling out more kunai, "and you will be missing a body part very dear to you."

Eyes wide, Naruto gulped. He submissively leaned his head down and watched Sasuke put away his weapons.

"Sasuke sleeps with a stuffed duck every night!"

The girls burst out laughing as Sasuke chased Naruto around the clearing. Hinata was the first to calm herself. "Al…alright. But what about the flowers?" Neji tried to stop laughing as well, although his eyes trailed after the two fighting nin.

"I determined them based on their meanings. And the area you would most likely be in."

"The sayings?"

"Created on what you needed the most at the time."

As everyone else's attention were on the run and chase duo, Hinata leaned closer to Neji. "And how long have you had feelings for me?"

Neji couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Once I returned from the Uchiha retrieval mission, I started noticing how important everything in my life was to me. Especially you." He also leaned closer to her. "My actual feelings began when you first gained the courage to ask me if I would train you personally when you clearly wanted to run away."

Their foreheads touched gently as they looked into the other's eyes. Their lips inched closer, willing to connect when rushing footsteps came toward them.

Everyone stopped to watch as the current Hokage approached them. They were silent as she reached them and caught her breath.

"Lady Tsunade, is something wrong?" Sakura's muscles tensed, waiting for her master's orders. The Hokage shook her head as her eyes searched the group.

They landed on Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuga, I have the results from your earlier testing." Neji's hands tightened around his wife. "Lady Tsunade, if that is all you needed, I could have gone to you instead," Hinata explained.

Tsunade smiled. "Yes, but I think you shouldn't be working yourself too much for a while now." Hinata's eyes widened. "Is it that serious?"

The silence was tense as everyone awaited her answer. "Well…it might be, depending on your personal views." Neji tensed, already preparing for the worst: heart problems, brain defect, chakra malfunction…

"Hinata and Neji Hyuga." They both looked to her. Tsunade's face was stern as she watched them, but broke out into a grin in her excitement. "In seven months time, you will welcome the newest member of the Hyuga clan to the world."

It took a few seconds for the meaning to set in before every person was speaking at once. "Congratulations" "I can't believe you're already pregnant!" "Man you guys sure went at it full force, huh?"

The two Hyugas were still in shock until Hinata made the first move. "I hope you're ready to become a father." Neji was silent before he answered her with a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxSeven Years Laterxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat on her living room couch, staring at her old photo album. She smiled at the pictures where her husband and daughter played together, unaware of the impending flash.

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders as a kiss made its way atop her head. "Welcome home, Neji. How was the meeting with the Hokage?" Said Hyuga removed his Anbu mask, an old bird featured embalmment, and sat next to his wife. "Simple. Naruto just informed me on my team's recent success in their mission. How are you feeling today?"

Hinata laughed. "Your son's been kicking up a storm. He seems very impatient to meet the world." Neji gently caressed his wife's eight month pregnant stomach and grinned at the slight push he felt underneath his palm.

Suddenly, their seven year old daughter, Yuki Hyuga, came running into the room. "Hello," she greeted her parents with a kiss to the cheek and sat on the floor before them.

"How was the academy today, Yuki-chan?"

She shyly smiled. "It was fine. Kiroshi was really nice to me today: he said that I was the prettiest girl in the class!"

Kiroshi Uzumaki, Naruto and Sakura's boy, was known for his obvious attachment to the Hyuga daughter.

"Really? I think I just might have to have another talk with that boy," Neji said, inwardly planning on `reminding` Kiroshi that his daughter belonged to him alone.

Yuki's face paled.

"Don't go scaring the poor child, Neji. Naruto is higher in status then you," Hinata reminded her husband. 'That's wonderful, Yuki-chan."

Yuki relaxed at her mother's voice. "Oh yeah!" She remembered a question she had wanted to ask her parents. "Can I ask you both something?"

"Of course," Neji encouraged.

Yuki took a deep breath. "How did you two fall in love?"

Both Hinata and Neji's eyes widened as they looked to the other. Simultaneously, they smiled and turned to their daughter. Hinata began.

"It all started when I received a single flower…"

* * *

**Me: And there you have it. I wanted to finish this story with Hinata and Neji fairly young (they both are around 25) so that I, or someone else, could make a sequel. But I like it just the way it is, so a sequel probably won't happen from me. **

**Me: I am so happy that I started writing this: I got to get a lot of reviews from you guys, I managed to make a (kinda) long NejiHina story, and I believe that my writing has improved greatly**

**Me: Like I said before, I have a lot of stories planned for future writing, BUT I want to finish my other story-Past the Illusions- first. Also, I want to spend most of my free time studying for my finals that are coming soon, so I might not be able to begin anything new until summer break. **

**I want to know what to start concentrating on first, so I need people to help me decide: (None of the stories have a title yet)**

NaruHina: Oneshot comedy - Naruto gets hit with a truth telling potion on a mission with Hinata that works only when he is sleeping: He reveals what he really thinks about everyone in the series. Rated T for some language, will make fun of almost everyone in the Naruto Saga

GaaHina: Oneshot friendship – Hinata goes to Suna with her father when she is three and meets Gaara for the first time. 9 years later, they meet in the Chunin exams where Gaara has become like a monster. 4 years after, Hinata revisits Gaara in Suna for the final time. Rated K

SasuHina: Multi chapter fantasy – Hinata and Neji were once vampire hunters until the great Vampire War wiped out their entire village and changed them into vampires themselves. Centuries later, they return to their village where Sasuke is the leader of the new vampire hunter generation. Rated T for language and violence

ItaHina: Multi chapter romance – The Akatsuki have returned to Konoha, sending a demand that they will destroy the village unless they get one person. Naruto? No. They want…the Hyuga prodigy, Neji. As the next Head of Hyuga, Hinata agrees to their demands, but takes Neji's place instead to keep Konoha safe. Rated T for violence

**Please tell me what you think. And thank you all for staying with me throughout this story. For the final –I Am Your Knight- time: Ja Ne!!!**


End file.
